


Loving the Rare Pair

by Anonymous



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: A lot of tags are missing, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, F/M, Female Dick Grayson, I'm not an expert tagger XD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This is my take, oneshots of the rarest pair in the fandom.Kaldur x Fem!Dick Grayson.Enjoy the fluff, the smut? (I think I'll write one... or not) The tension, the bat family protectiveness. The og characters of their baby and aus??? Enjoyt probs.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Everyone, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Kaldur'ahm, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anonymous





	Loving the Rare Pair

#  **Only Look at Me.**

* * *

She looks at the two with confusion and conflicted emotions. She tries not to let it show. She doesn’t know whether to be angry or sad or… jealous? 

_‘No, she’s not that petty to be jealous. She’s not that childish to feel these emotions.’_ She thought as she looked at the pair with narrowed eyes hidden by her iconic black and white-lens mask. She can see her best friend shift nervously beside her. Ticking her off just a little bit. She watches Black Canary pin Connor down to the ground and she just sighs. Annoyance and confusion slipping through her tone and she got ticked of more when that girl was suddenly up on her boyfriend’s arm. 

.

.

.

“!?” 

She makes a high-pitched noise slip out of her lips. She slaps a hand over her mouth, the resounding slap echoed through the training room. She clutches her mouth like it wronged her. It offended her and so she spared no glances to her comrades. _Who looked at her in surprise and amusement._

She quickly made her escape, briskly walking out of the room as she tried to hold back the tears of frustration that popped off the lid of the tight jar of her emotions. She tries not to let the small sob go by as she immediately sprints out to her own room. Shutting the door as she leans heavily on the door. 

She lets out a frustrated noise as she rips off her mask. Tears finally let out of its confines as she furiously wiped away her tears. Hastily trying to gather her thoughts as she looks at the mirror with jumbled emotions. Her face was scrunched up, annoyed at the emotions she felt. She sneaks a glance at the mirror, tears rolling down her cheeks. Meeting not Robin, but Rachel. 

_‘Why does she feel this way? Why is she feeling these emotions? Why? What is this? Why is this happening to me?’_ She questions herself, racking her brain for an answer as she slides to the ground. She huffs angrily before she forces herself to her feet. Ignoring the mirror that showed her blue eyes clouded by the sea. Her battle with her internal thoughts as she quickly strode towards the object that fueled the fire of her confusion and annoyance. And with a quick run she swings her fist back and punches the fragile object. 

***Crack.***

It cracked underneath the pressure before it burst into shattered pieces. Glass shards flying to the ground as she breathes heavily, energy depleting with every passing second.

She leans heavily on the cracked glass as her memories float to close to home. Guilt, shame and so many other emotions had mixed in all at once and she became emotionless during the entire visit of that ginger. Closing her eyes as she tries to remember all the events that happened that led up to where she was right now. 

_She glances around the room as she makes her way beside her father/ mentor. As she tunes out the conversation of others. Before the zeta tubes had announced Aquaman and a stranger._

_‘_ **_06 Aquaman and Unregistered guest.’_ **

_She narrows her eyes as something inside her has sparked. She clenches her fist as a red-headed girl had burst inside the common room with such a joyful smile. That Robin felt her heart clench when she shouted a certain Atlantean’s name. “Kaldur!” And then that feeling had suddenly caught on fire, burning her chest. She grits her teeth with her mouth close as she felt tears prick her eyes._

_The mysterious person had run and jumped with their arms open. Seeing the Atlantean light up with glee as he caught the red-haired stranger in his arms. She could feel a sob threatening to rip out of her throat as Kaldur hugs the stranger in a tight embrace. “Tula!” And it felt like she had passed through the stages of grief again in a matter of minutes. Before she slips her hand in her father’s hand. Squeezing it as she tries to sort out the emotions that filled her mind._

_She feels her father’s gaze, observing her before he squeezes back. A little reassurance that he was there for her while they tune in on the conversation._

_“Everyone, meet Tula. Tula, meet the Team.” Aquaman said as the stranger was finally named. “Hi everyone! I’m Tula! Kaldur’s best friend.” And Robin felt her heart seize its beating as she witnessed Kaldur chuckle and smile. And she tries not to take it to her heart._

_The burning feeling of jealousy bubbling in her chest. As she stays beside her mentor as Aquaman explains to everyone why Tula was here. Robin tunes it out, only hearing the words, “joining for training.” Already hating the fact that she came here for some stupid stranger who has not recieved her respect. Who was not part of the Team, who suddenly threw herself over her leader._

_“Oh my hello M’gann! It’s nice to meet you Tula, my name is M’gann!” The green Martian introduces herself as she takes Tula’s hand in hers. Shaking it with a welcoming smile. “My name is Kid Flash, Babe. But call me KF.” She tries not to jokingly gag at the flirty attitude her best friend displayed. The confusion in Tula’s face was evident as she smiled on._

_She hears the resounding smack and the string of protests and curses directed at the archer. “My name’s Artemis and piece of advice, ignore this idiot.” Tula just nods and Robin’s emotions were blank as a barrage of feelings came in different waves. “My name is Connor, Superboy.” The super introduced himself as he nodded towards Tula._

_She can feel the gazes of her team as she tries to compose herself. She slips her hand out of her mentor’s hand as she nods her head in Tula’s direction. “Robin.” She said, void of any emotions as she can feel her nails piercing her skin in her fist. Artemis looks at her with a judging face and she couldn’t help but glare at her._

She just moans in annoyance once more as she remembers the incident in the training room. She just couldn’t help but not be easy on her as Aquaman said, she was to be the, “Aquagirl.” And the thought of someone else co-leading beside Kaldur that was not her just fueled the fire of jealousy and anger within her. 

_“Robin! Tula! You're both next.” Black Canary announced and Robin strode forward with narrowed eyes as Tula bounced towards the mat. “Okay, Robin, go easy on her.” And Robin bit her lip to repress making a rude quip. Tula just smiles, “There’s no need to go easy, I can handle it!” And it seemed like she was challenging Robin. Robin just stared at her, her white lens narrowed as Black Canary nods and starts the battle._

_Within seconds Tula was pinned on the floor. Her arm on her back, rendering her immobile as Robin pins her to the ground with her knee. She wheezed softly as her breath was knocked out of her lungs. Black Canary claps her hands and it signifies that the match ended._

_Her heart lurches and threatens to burst out her emotions as Kaldur approaches the pair and offers a hand to Tula. Who accepts it without any hesitation. Pulling the fallen Atlantean girl to her feet. “Nice try Tula.” And then he turns to Robin with a warm smile, “Good job Robin.”_

_She nods before perching herself beside her best friend. As she watches with bitter thoughts and a sour look. Watching the two Atlanteans hug and smile irked the fire to burn hotter and bigger. She could feel her best friend lean towards her, “So… Why'd you do that?” And she whipped her head to do her infamous bat-glare at her best friend. And she hissed,_ **_“Don’t.”_ ** _And the conversation ended. Artemis just scoffs and looks at Robin, “What’s got your panties in a twist.” And Robin was already ticked off, irritated and pissed, “Unless you want me to shove an arrow down your ass I suggest you shut up.” And everyone stepped away from Robin at least 3 steps away._

Rachel just moans and drops to the ground. Ignoring the pain blossoming from her forehead as glass shards scratch her skin. Revealing crimson blood in their path down between her eyes. She just lies there with her head against the broken mirror, as she contemplates her feelings. 

***Knock***

***Knock***

***Knock***

“Robin? May I come in?” 

Her eyes flew open and her heart stuttered a few beats as her breath hitches. Minutes passed by and Robin replied, “Y-yeah.” And a click was heard before her door opened to reveal the tan Atlantean entered the room. Shutting the door as he stepped inside her domain. 

She separates herself from the mirror as she turns her head to face him. “R-.” His face quickly flushed red as he turned away to look at a wall. “Kal..dur?” Rachel asks as she looks at Kaldur’s red ears. “Robin, your mask.” He said and she faced the mirror to look at herself. Only to flush in realization- 

**_She just fucking revealed her identity._ **

She looks down on her hand, her mask in need of a new layer of glue. Or else it’ll fall off. She just sighs as she leans her face on the broken mirror. The glass shards poking her legs, one wrong move and she’ll be pierced by them. “It’s alright Kaldur, I trust you.” 

_She didn’t see the way Kaldur’s eyes flew open. His mouth agape as he drew a breath in before he faced her. His breath was stolen away as he looked at those ocean blue eyes that match her jet black hair that frames her face._

Rachel gulps down a mouthful of spit as she looks at those pale green eyes. She rubs her wrists as she calls out to him, “Kaldur?” He clears his throat as he tries to fix himself. “Are you alright?” Robin hums, “Mhmm.” She replied as she looked away from Kaldur, a fluttering feeling bursting from her heart. 

“Hey Kaldur? Can I ask you a question?” 

Kaldur perks up and nods, “Of course.” 

Rachel tries to get rid of the feelings that try to escape her mouth. “What is Tula to you?” Rachel’s voice quivers slightly as she tries to figure out what she is to Kaldur. Kaldur looked at her in surprise before reeling back when he noticed blood drying on her skin. Kaldur coughs slightly, “Why don’t we clean you up first.” Kaldur said and Rachel frowned as Kaldur disappeared from her sight. Entering the bathroom connected to her room, coming back out with a small med kit. 

Kaldur crouches down to where she sat. Their eyes met at the same level and Rachel was flustered when he cupped her face in his big hands-. 

‘Oh Wow…’ Rachel thought as she felt warmth seep from his hands. Despite being an Atlantean that lives in the depths of the cold Atlantic Ocean. His hands were warm not cold, his smile was warm not cold. But all she ever received were polite and gentle ones. Not the ones that Tula received and it made it hurt something deep within her. She mentally shook her head, berating herself for thinking that but she sighs as she focuses on Kaldur- _mostly his hands_. She unconsciously leaned into his hands, feeling his delicate grip on her cheek. Making her flush in embarrassment and hidden glee. 

He takes the tweezers and gently picks off the glass shards that stuck to her skin. As she waits for an answer with her face in his hand. “Tula is precious to me.” And something inside her shattered like the glass mirror, she broke. “She-”

“What am I to you?” Rachel interrupted when Kaldur dabbed antiseptic medicine on her wounds. His hand halted its actions as Rachel looked at him with a shiny layer of tears in her eyes. 

"Robin?"

"What am I to you?"

Robin asked once more as Kaldur's hands stayed where they were. Kaldur looks at Rachel with a confused look, "What do you mean?" _Kaldur’s heart had burned slightly whenever Robin talked to her best friend. And his mind would sometimes tell him that they were merely friends and nothing else. But sometimes a small voice would tell him lies and unexpected quips that would burn something deep inside him._

"Am I as precious as Tula is to you?" ' _God damn it,'_ Rachel thought as the faucet turned on and all the tears she held in burst out. She furiously tries to wipe away the tears. Hardly noticing Kaldur who looks at her with concern. 

Kaldur looks at Rachel with surprise and confusion. "Why are you asking me this?" He asked and Rachel sniffled quietly, wiping away her tears. "Please just answer me. What am I to you?" She whispered as she roughly rubbed her eyes. 

Kaldur hums softly, "You are my comrade, my teammate, my-." Robin shakes her head as she looks at him with a broken expression. "Am I really just a teammate? A comrade?" Her voice cracked with every syllable of a word she said. 

Kaldur's brows furrowed in confusion, "I don't understand… Robin-." _HIs heart was somehow crying, hating every single minute she cried._

"Why am I feeling this way…?" She mumbles underneath her breath as she sobs into her hands. _His heart was screaming for him to comfort her. Comfort the little bird that cried fat tears of sadness. The confusion in his heart was struggling to wrack his brain for something._

"Robin-?" Kaldur tries to get her attention as her breathing picks up. _His hands reached out for her, reaching out to hold her, hug her. Comfort her and whisper sweet little nothing to at least give her a sense of safety._

"Why? Why? WHY!?!" She frantically clutched her hair, tugging it harshly. 

"Robin." His voice was stern like the leader that he is. Trying to get her attention, trying to let her know that he was there for her. _His heart is screaming for him to do something. To try and stop the hurt that was plaguing the little bird._

"Make it stop. Make it stop!" 

Kaldur dove forward his hands coming to grip her arms. "Robin!" And she snapped her head towards the tan boy. The blood on her face was gone and dried, wounds on her skin were minor scratches. Tear tracks embedded themselves on her pale skin. Their lips were just inches apart, their bodies flush against each other. The 15-year old girl and the 17-year old Atlantean stared deep into the windows of each other's souls. Her breath fanning Kaldur's lips as her tears slowly come to a stop.

"I love you Kaldur." She whispered softly against his lips. Her secret is carried by the silence that blankets the room. As she unknowingly waits for something with bated breath. 

Kaldur stares at her in shock. Waiting for a few minutes, hoping that it was not a joke. He waits for minutes, staring at those shocking ocean blue eyes. _His heart was beating as fast as a sailfish. He couldn’t stray away from those blue eyes that shine with unshed tears._ His hands moved on its own as his thumbs brushed away the tears that leak from her beautiful eyes. 

And then he saw her eyes shift from sad adoration to horror. 

Robin ripped herself out of Kaldur’s hands. Teras came pouring out of her eyes once more as she stumbled over her words. Forcing herself to her feet as she backs away. “Wai- No! I’m sorry- Kal-.” She stutters out before she opens her door and escapes to the zeta beams. “Robin!” Kaldur had called out, but she ignored his call and immediately set her destination to the batcave. **‘B01 Robin.’** The zeta beam called out and she was gone. 

* * *

Kaldur mentally punishes himself as he tries to clear the misunderstanding Robin had thought. He calls her out, before he hears the zeta beam announce her leave. **‘B01 Robin.’** And he’s there, standing in the middle of Robin’s room. The med kit neglected on the floor as Kaldur shifted his attention towards the glass shards scattered across the floor. 

His brows furrow and his face scrunches up in focus before he exits the messy room. His arms stiff at each respective side of his torso. He briskly walks to the zeta beams to find his king and mentor. **'B02 Aqualad'** He closes his eyes as he meets the cool gentle waves of the water. Breathing softly as he opens his eyes once more to see the bright city of Atlantis. The people swimming and dashing around, the younger ones racing as he gets used to breathing underwater. And then he's swimming towards the castle, waving at those who greet him. As he enters the hallway leading to the throne room with a heavy heart and puzzled thoughts. He is hoping that his mentor was present. Hoping that he could clear the clouds of emotions he was feeling right now. 

Feeling his heart hurt with every second he was not close to Robin. His mind was screaming to race after her and explain. _But he doesn’t know what to explain. His heart was hurting every time he remembered her tear-stained face. Remembers how useless he felt when he couldn’t comfort his dear friend._

_…_

_‘_ Friend?’

He thought, “A friend…” He whispered and it left something bitter, something acidic burnt into his tongue. _It felt weird to call Robin his friend and he doesn’t understand._

He quickly swam to the throne room and bowed before the rulers of his homeland. “King Orin, Queen Mera.” He greets hurriedly, hearing his mentor laugh. “Kaldur! I was wondering where you were.” He welcomed with open arms as he swam next to his protege. Briefly embraced his pseudo-son before he pulled away. Kaldur bows before Queen Mera, the wife of the current ruler of the underwater kingdom, as she approaches the two. “My king.” Aquaman just chuckles softly, “Is there anything you need, Kaldur?” 

_‘Many things…’ his heart whispered as it still aches from the currents events that just occurred._ Kaldur nods, his mind dizzy from all the emotions that poured out of the well-constructed dam. “My king, My Queen…” The two rulers smile and signal him to continue. _Like a mother and a father._ “I think… I think I am in love.” 

.

.

.

.

.

.

Silence blankets the entire throne room, the guards that protect each and every entrance stare in disbelief. King Orin, also commonly known as Aquaman is agape while his wife Queen Mera stares at him. 

Kaldur shifted from where he stood in the water before he was tackled in a hug. An obnoxious laugh full of joy and happiness echoed through the throne room. Queen Mera squeals in delight, shooting herself to squeeze the life out of Kaldur. 

“Who is this lucky person of yours that caught your eye?” And shame had finally settled on his shoulders, drooping as boulders of guilt and embarrassment seemed to tie him to the ground. He could not meet their beaming grins that seem to radiate pride. As he settles to look down on the ground, “That is the problem... My King.”

* * *

**‘B02 Aqualad’**

The zeta beams announce his arrival as he races to the common rooms. He immediately spotted the yellow and red hero on the sofa. Darting to talk to him. “ Oh Hello M’gann! Hello Kald-.” Kaldur ignores her, wincing at how rude he was but he needed to get to Robin first. “Kid Flash, where is Robin.” 

_He felt a little bad for demanding such a question. And by the looks of everyone present, they were surprised to see the calm and stoic leader… different._ Kid Flash blinks once… twice… a million times before he asks Kaldur. “Why? She’s probably in the Batcave, if not she’s probably in Gotha- what are you doing?” Kid Flash asked as he watched Kaldur spin around and speed walk towards the zeta beams. 

“I’m going to the Batcave.” 

.

.

.

“WHAT!” 

Kaldur didn’t have enough time to brace himself for a heavy force swinging him forward. Before he was held back, dragged, with arms underneath his pits, away from the zeta beams. “Kaldur! You can’t do that!” Kaldur just shakes his head, “I have to.” 

Artemis looks at him like he had gone bat-shit crazy. “Are you insane!? Can’t you wait till she comes back to the mountain???” Kaldur shakes his head again, “She will not come until I clear the misunderstanding we had. And M’gann please, I would appreciate it if you did not pry through my memories.” A small, ‘eep,’ from a certain Martian was enough to guess that Kaldur was right. 

Wally starts panicking, flailing his arms. Momentarily forgetting that Kaldur was being held back by his arms. "Wh-What about privacy!? Huh!?!" Wally exclaims, bringing forth the ringing into his ears. _His mind is hissing at him to get out, get to Robin. Get to her and tell her._

He sighs as he removes his friend’s arms who was still holding him back. Brushing off the invisible dust off his shoulders as he shakes his head. “That is not important in this kind of situation.” He said before he turned his back against them and marched towards the zeta beams. 

“You’ll die once you enter the Batcave you know.” Kaldur didn’t listen to their advice or their warning. Because what matters more is the person on the other side. The feelings he has to respond to or else he might lose someone precious who was close to him. 

He punched in his location before turning towards the Team who looked at him in pure horror. “I do not care.” Turning back to face the high-tech device and entering the zeta beam. 

_Wally secretly prays to some god out there. Hoping that the confrontation would go well. He had felt a lot when his best friend had texted him of her sudden confession to her… 4 year crush. He prays that the person on the other side was not Batman._

* * *

Kaldur staggers as he tries to ignore the remaining nausea he felt. As he entered the giant room as tall as a skyscraper, it was wide and spacious. 

“Oh my.” 

He blinks away the dizziness as he turns his attention towards the voice. He blinks his eyes to clear away the soft blur in his vision. Clearing to see a man in a suit with a tray of tea. “Aqualad?” He stands there shocked, sweating nervously before shaking his head. 

“I’m very sorry for my sudden appearance, but I wish to talk to Robin.” He greeted bowing to the older man. He has a moustache and hair on the sides of his head. The wrinkles on his face indicate that he was around a young elder. “I apologize, but Mistress Ra- Robin cannot be distrubed at the moment.” 

“...” 

A heavy silence settles themselves on their shoulders. As both the unidentified man and Kaldur stare at each other. Seconds pass with Kaldur tightening his fist, minutes pass with the man sighing softly. 7 minutes and 34 seconds pass with no noise and the man gives in. “Follow me, I shall lead you to Mistress Robin.” _Alfred is his name, Alfred Pennyworth is his name. He had listened to the distressed cries of his pseudo-granddaughter. He had tried to console her, only for her to weakly reject his offers and leaving him in a constant state of worry. He managed to_ _blackmail_ _\- receive information from his granddaughter’s best friend._

Now, Kaldur follows the man as he goes up to a mahogany door. “This is Mistress Robin’s door.” he whispers softly before bowing to him and leaving with his tray of tea. “I wish you good luck.” He said before he was fully out of their earshot and vicinity. 

He nods at the figure slowly fading into the dark atmosphere of the manor. He sighs before he looks at the intimidating wooden door. Taking a deep breath in before knocking three times. 

***KNOCK***

***KNOCK***

***KNOCK***

Rachel just sniffles softly, rolling over her bed. Facing her back to the door as she sobs pitifully to her pillow. “Go away…” Her words were muffled by the soft pillow that gave a cool feeling to her hot face. She moans softly into the pillow, shame and embarrassment and regret flashing through her eyes as she buries her face in the clouds. She silently lets the tears fall down her cheeks as she tries to forget that tragic event. 

Then she hears the door creak open. Expecting to hear the voice of her grandfather as she rolls over to face the door. She shoots out of where she laid, her mouth opened and ready to tell him that she wants to be left alone. Only for her throat to close up and her eyes to widen. 

“Kal...dur…” Her voice softly fades out of shock as she faces the tan Atlantean. Tears springing out once more from her eyes as she chokes out a sob. She blearily watches him close the door, her heart beating faster than the batmobile as he slowly approaches her. His feet echoed through the room, making her heart beat with each step. _She felt fear, afraid that she would be rejected. She felt embarrassment, knowing full well that an Atlantean and a human cannot be together. She had listened to the stories Aquaman told, who would entertain her when she was younger. She felt shame, ashamed that she thought she could be this greedy. Hoping that she could be with the one who had stolen her heart for 4 years, 8 months and 4 days._

She felt her heart stop, her blood freeze and her mind to reel back. As she felt a familiar presence in front of her. The tears blocking her vision unable to see the person’s face. The hand as warm as fire touched her cheek that felt cold like ice. Shocked her to the core and it made her flinch unknowingly. As a thumb brushed away tears that leaked from her eyes. Clearing her vision to meet those pale green eyes that made her heart skip every time. 

Her breath hitches at the intimate position they were in. Their faces were just inches away from each other. His hand cupped her face, the calluses on his hand made the rough touch seem gentle. It felt like she was on cloud 9, her feelings were washed away. Replaced with the adoration and love that always plagued her mind whenever the Atlantean was nearby. 

And then she felt herself be taken away to heaven. Soft lips brushed against hers and it felt like time had stopped just for the two of them. The kiss was soft and sweet like buttercups. But that didn’t help Rachel as she felt her heart flutter like a butterfly in a field. Her shock grasping her senses before her mind took over. She pushed gently into the kiss, reciprocating her feelings. As she closes her eyes, afraid that this was just a small dream. But it was not, not when she felt the kiss linger on her lips and the hand was still holding her like she was a porcelain doll. 

She breathes slowly as she feels- _her friend? Crush? Boyfriend?_ The Atlantean pulls away from the tender kiss. She could feel his eyes on her, but she was afraid that it would disappear. That it was just a hallucination and nothing but a fantasy. _But his breath was as warm as the sun, fanning her cold skin in warmth. She could feel his hands cup her face, like it was a treasure he cannot let go. And it made her heart soar to the skies, like an arrow through her heart. She gingerly swallows her nervousness as she feels the words on her skin._

“Please… Show me those ocean blue eyes…” He carelessly muttered, close to her ears. Like he only wanted her- _HER!_ To hear it only. And so she did, she granted his request by opening her eyes slowly. Peeling away her eyelids to reveal hazy blue eyes that remind Kaldur of his home. 

And they stared at each other like they had found the most precious thing in the world. While Kaldur took in those ocean blue eyes to memory. Rachel had looked deep into Kaldur’s and almost cried once more. Reminding her of the green jewelry her mother would keep in a wooden box. 

Once more they had leaned in to each other. Their foreheads touching and their eyes gazing into their worlds. “Would you accept my response to your confession?” Kaldur whispered on her lips, her eyes widened before nodding. “Yes…” She trailed off as their lips once again met in the middle. Their hearts melting with each second passing and their body doing whatever they please. _Unaware of a proud grandfather peeking through the door with a soft smile on his face._

* * *

Robin steps out of the zeta beam the next day with the sunniest smile on her face. Her steps were accompanied by a skip, every 2 or 5 steps to the common room. She beams at the team that had to shield their eyes from the intense sunlight that burst out of her grin. Wally groans at the intensity before asking Robin, “What’s got you as happy as NASA getting on the moon.” And Robin just sighs dreamily before skipping away to find her mentor. 

Wally turns to Kaldur who sat there in a daze. “What did you do?” Kaldur looks at him with glazed eyes before looking back at the wall. “Hm… I merely solved our misunderstanding. M’gann please do not look through my memories.” Another small, ‘eep,’ was heard and Kaldur was right once again. Now nobody knows what happened to the two. 

_That’s a fucking lie, Wally was texted at 2:27am by a trigger-_ **_fucking_ ** _-happy bird. That spammed his phone with squeals and unreadable texts. Knowing that the bird had finally gotten a boyfriend, who is a fish. But godammit, Wally needed his sleep since he has a major exam tomorrow. So he did the next best thing. Grabbing his phone to text the little bird back._

**_:I hope to be your bridesmaid when you making flying fishes.:_ **

_Muted his notification before going back to sleep. Unaware of a certain bird promising his death._

  
  
  
  



End file.
